dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Items: Completion Grant
Atlantis contains vast amount of wealth in valuable items, many of which are difficult to obtain and some, virtually impossible. Some items are much more important to players than others, but some, such as Completion Grants and Ancestral Seals, are vital for advancing in power and rank, making them the holy grails of Atlantis. Completion grants are the first step towards expanding your empire. Completion Grants(CG), like Ancestral Seals and Lineage Seals, are items required to upgrade buildings and dragons beyond lvl 9. While Ancestral Seals are required for most levels beyond 10, Completion Grants will only allow you to upgrade a building or dragon to level 10. Once an upgrade is in progress, a completion grant is consumed. Cancelling an upgrade will not return the grant. Obtaining Completion grants can be difficult to obtain without using rubies. In addition to using rubies, you can get them by using a Fortunas Ticked, a Fortunas Medallion, getting it from a chest or winning one in a power challenge. Because of their rarity, Completion Grants should be used sparingly and strategically placed where they benefit each player the most. This page will go over a few guidelines on how to increase your chances of winning grants as well as where best to use them. Tips for Free Completion Grants from Fortuna - Several people have posted "tricks" to help others get these from Fortuna's Chance. If you have another trick, add it below. For the best chance, refresh until at least 2 good items are shown on the screen. * Refresh the Fortuna Chance screen until the item you want is shown. Start the game and wait until the flash hits it, for better luck wait until the item has been flashed twice. Then start counting when flash lands on it. As soon as you count to 10, click the "choose" button. * If you open multiple tabs in your browser it will create a small amount of lag and that will slow the flash down. If you open too many tabs it will slow down the response time of clicking "choose" and throw off your timing. The new tabs need to be open to actual websites not just the "new tab" screen. * If you have FRAPS, then start recording google chrome, as FRAPS lags the game. Wait till the flash hits the item (any item you desire) by 25%, which means the item will become brighter slightly, then click "choose". * Download Script from Google+ and under the Fortuna tab, you can setup what item you want to get and wait for the item to show up and click Choose. This method gives you a better chance at getting the desired item. Basics As stated before, a Completion Grant is an item required to upgrade buildings or dragons to level 10. All throughout the game, you will find troops, researches, etc that require a particular building to be level 10. Elite troops, for example, require a level 10 training camp at their corresponding Outpost. Virtually all research topics will require at least one related building (and sometimes the science center itself) to be level 10 before being able to research a topic to level 10 or higher. Elite troops Elite troops are some of the strongest trainable troops in the game, but take a lot of time, resources, and items to get. While Fire Mirrors are not technically elite troops, they do require a level 10 garrison or training camp within your city and/or outpost. Players prefer to use a completion grant in an outpost than a city because it saves them 1 CG since Fire Mirrors can be trained at any outpost with a level 10 training camp. This means that, by choosing a training camp over a garrison, a player will have access to the fire mirror as well as become 1 step closer to training an elite troop. While this effectively saves 1 Completion Grant, most people do not focus a lot on Fire Mirrors due to the high level research and long training time, but Fire Mirrors do play a crucial part in the game as they do not require any specific item per troop and are effective defensive units. Grant Usage Order It can be difficult to decide where to use your first few completion grants, as you have many options to choose from. For most players, their first objective it to gain access to training an Elite Troop Bin. 'Lava Jaw' One of the most important elites to get quickly is the Lava Jaw. They are an extremely strong range troop that is useful for farming Anthropus Camps and attacking players (3,000 LJs can defeat a lvl 9 Anthropus camp, as compared to 60-75k Longbowmen). This troop requires 3 Completion Grants. 'Fangtooth' Out of all the elite troops, the Fangtooth is the best goal for early players, as it is the only elite troop that does not require level 10 research (which would require additional completion grants). After building a level 10 training camp in your Water Outpost, the only unique requirement to train these troops is the unique item, Fangtooth Respirators. This troop requires 1 Completion Grant. 'Granite Ogre' Outside of Great Dragons and War Scarabs, Granite Ogres have the highest health out of all troops. That being said, they also require A LOT of research, time, and completion grants. Granite Ogres will require 6 Completion Grants. 'Banshee' Banshees are extremely fast troops that are commonly used for farming Anthropus Camps. They have a decent load capacity and are difficult to defeat, as they are stronger than most trainable speed troops. Banshees are typically sought early in the game, once a player has obtained their Wind Outpost. This troop requires 1 completion grant 'Soul Reaper' (Must have Spectral Ruins) *L10 Training Camp in Ice Outpost These are a special troop type just released for the Ice Outpost. These troops are strong on defense, but have no ranged attack so they should not be used for offence. They have same strength as a giant, but they have better defense and are quicker. They have less health than giants, however. These troops can capture the souls of an attacker's troops when used on defense! They have high defensive stats and high melee attack stats. Clearly if you do a lot of defending, this is the troop to have! If they are used against a Wraith Dragon, they will not die but they will not attack the Wraith Dragon, as the Wraith has no soul for them to steal. Total CGs Needed: 1 'Venom Dweller' (Must have Spectral Ruins) *L10 Training Camp in Sunken Temple These troops are comparable with Fangtooth in stats. They have both a decent ranged attack and melee attack. Although they have slightly lower attack and defense stats than Fangtooth, they have higher range and life. They also inflict extra damage against Granite Ogres (+100%). Total CGs Needed: 1 'Frost Giant' (Must have Spectral Ruins) *L10 Training Camp in Ice Outpost This troop type is a slightly upgraded version of the normal Giant. It has higher melee attack, life, and speed, but lower defense. Because it requires a Completion Grant to build, whereas the original Giants do not, this is a relatively low priority troop to build unless you are advanced in the game. This would NOT be a troop you would want to focus on right away. It has a special defense ability against Lava Jaws, and therefore would only be effective in PvP battles and little use for Anthropus Camps and Wilderness. Lava Jaws do 50% less damage against these troops. Total CGs Needed: 1 'Petrified Titan' (Must have Spectral Ruins) *L10 Farm *L10 Fortress *L10 Science Center **L10 Agriculture **L10 Medicine *L10 Training Camp in Gaea Spring Total CGs Needed: 4 'Sand Strider' (Must have Spectral Ruins) *L10 Rookery *L10 Training Camp in Solarian Highlands Total CGs Needed: 2 'Dark Slayer' (Must have Spectral Ruins) *L10 Fortress *L10 Science Center **L10 Metallurgy **L10 Alloys *L10 Metalsmith *L10 Mine in City *L10 Garrison in City Total CGs Needed: 5 Recommended Sequence This is the a general guideline as to the sequence of Completion Grant usage. If you have unlimited Completion Grants (Ruby users) this does not apply to you. Slight adjustments should be made according to which troops you would like to get first. Refer to the information above to formulate your own build plan. Below builds may not include troops that require the Spectral Ruins as a prerequisite because the time frame of getting this Outpost is different for everyone. ''' ''It is recommended that a CG be saved for 1 Dark Portal, as this is needed to revive elite troops. See bottom for details!'' '''Build #1: *Fortress *Science Center (requires Level 10 Fortress) *1 Training Camp in the Fire Outpost *1 Training Camp in the Wind Outpost *1 Training Camp in the Water Outpost *1 Mine in the City *Metalsmith *1 Quarry in the City *1 Training Camp in the Stone Outpost *Muster Point *Officers' Quarters 'Build #2:' *1 Training Camp in the Water Outpost *1 Training Camp in the Wind Outpost *Fortress *Science Center (requires Level 10 Fortress) *1 Training Camp in the Fire Outpost *1 Mine in the City *Metalsmith *1 Quarry in the City *1 Training Camp in the Stone Outpost *Muster Point *Officers' Quarters For Yor Information Notes: '''You '''MUST have a Level 10 Altar in your Spectral Ruins if you plan on using the Wraith Dragon for attacks. However, this is not required to get future Outposts or to get other Level 10 buildings. Also, in order to revive elite troops in your Spectral Ruins, you must have one Level 10 Dark Portal as well. This Dark Portal should take priority over other buildings if you regularly use elite troops against other players. The Level 10 Altar is of minimal use in comparison to the ability to revive your elite troops lost in PvP battles. So, if you have limited Completion Grants, you must make the decision between the ability to revive your elite troops or the ability to use the Wraith Dragon. Dragons Some Guardian Dragons require a completion grant to unlock their abilities. 'Wraith Dragon' *L10 Altar in Spectral Ruins If you want to use this powerful dragon to battle, you must raise your Altar's level to 10. Total CGs Needed: 1 'Chrono Core' *L10 Dragons Keep in Chronos Cliffs When an Chrono Dragon becomes lvl 10 it can be send up to two times a day depending on your Aerial Combat Level. For some people, the march speedup is also only unlocked at this level. But keep in mind you can still send it once a day without upgrading to lvl 10, so this can be of lesser value than some of the other uses for a CG. Total CGs Needed: 1 'Water Dragon' In order to get the Water Dragon battle arts, the water dragon needs to be upgraded to lvl 11. However, a cg is not needed to use the WD: it may be used at lvl 8 like other dragons. This may be of less value than other upgrades, however it can do great damage in battle if you have Battle Arts. Total CGs Needed: 1 'Fire Dragon ' When lvl 11, the FD can unlock Battle Arts. These can do great damage in battle, however are not needed. As the FD is already one of the strongest dragons, this upgrade may take lesser priority. Total CGs Needed: 1 Frost Dragon When lvl11, the Frost Dragon can unlock Battle Arts. These can do enormous damage in battle, if you have the sufficent amount of Essences. Total CGs Needed: 1 Category:Browse Category:Items